Chicago fire
by CharlotteLouiseee
Summary: This story is about the life of dawson and casey and the people around them. I will add characters and change it up from what happens on chicago fire. Will be sex scenes and bad language if you have any ideas feel free to message me
1. Chapter 1

"Gabby?," Casey whispers into Dawson's ear, "Baby wake up." Casey says once more sliding his hand up from her leg to her hips.

"Mmhm, I'm sleeping baby what do you want?" Gabby says rolling over to cuddle with Matt.

"Well, i want to sleep too and do all other kinds of things but we have work." Casey says trying to wake up Dawson nicely

"No;" Dawson says in a baby voice, "what time is it?" Gabby says squinting open her eyes

"Eight baby, we are going to be late."

"Okay, okay. Im getting up grumpy." Gabby says teasing Casey, "want to take a shower together?" Dawson says winking then kissing Casey on the cheek

"Did you not hear me say eight o'clock? We need to leave in five, hurry up lazy." Casey says laughing and getting up in just his boxers. "Okay, okay."

(House 51)

"Oh Lt. Casey!" Cruz says jumping up as soon as Dawson and Casey walk in the door.

"Hello to you too Cruz." Dawson says drinking her coffee tired from a long shift at Molly's last night. "Oh yeah hi Dawson, Casey can we talk?" Cruz says.

"Yeah sure walk me to the lockers." Matt says walking to where about the lockers are.

"Guys you seen Shay?" Dawson says

"Yeah i think she went to the bathroom." Herman says

Dawson nods saying nothing walking to the bathroom. Dawson opens the door, "Shay?" All Dawson can hear is the sounds of someone throwing up. "Shay is that you in there?"

"*cough cough* yeah its me" Shay says before throwing up again

"Are you alright in there?" Dawson says worried

"Yeah don't worry just a little hungover."

"SHAY! You know you cant be hungover at work, you can lose your job. Hell i could to!"Dawson says walking out. "Find her?" Herman says

"Yeah i found her." Dawson says pissed off making toast for Shay then grabbing water and after off to her locker to get some type of medication to help with the possible headache shes feeling and to try and stop her throwing up. "Here Shay, eat this, drink all of this and take these it will help. When your done in here go to sleep and if the bell rings i want to see you in the ambo. Clear?" Dawson says disappointed and worried for Shay.

"Like a crystal." Shay replies with Dawson leaving the bathroom to go sit and eat something and get her mind off the sound of someone puking.

"How was Molly's last night?" Herman says to both Dawson and Otis

"Fine" Otis says with Dawson saying "long" after.

"Really that bad?"

"Oh no herman cleaning puke after someones 21 birthday bash is great" Dawson says,

"Oh yeah especially cleaning sticky alcohol of the ground" Otis says

*the bells went off, calling for truck 81, squad 3 and ambo 61*

Dawson goes to the ambo and waits for shay 2 minutes passed and everyone is gone, "damn it shay!" Dawson said, shay didn't come, "ambo 61 unable to assist scene paramedic didn't show to the ambo. Im going to find the problem, send another ambo" Dawson says into the radio the gets out the ambo slamming the door to go find shay sleeping in her bed at the fire house. "Shay!" Dawson tried waking up shay and was unable to, then shay notices sleeping pills with two pills missing. "God damn it!" Dawson said walking out of the rooms.

(A few hours later when the others returned)

"What happened to you and Shay, you get lost?" Capp asks laughing nudging Mills

"No we didn't leave the house" Dawson says pissed off

"Dawson wheres shay go get her i want you two in my office now!" Chief Boden says

"I cant wake her up." Dawson says knowing shes in for it

"What do you mean!" Chief says getting really mad

"Shay was hung over when she came here and i guess she couldn't sleep so she took sleeping pills. Im sorry chief i let her stay here hoping she would be fine before our first call."

"When someone comes to work hung over you send the home!" Chief yelled taking the convo away from the others into his office. "Whats going to happen to Dawson and Shay?" Mills asked.

"Dawson will probably get 1 month suspension and Shay will get 3 months." Severide said

*slamming door*

Dawson slammed the door out of chiefs office, walking down to the lockers to go grab her things to leave. "You okay babe?" Casey asked worried

"Im fine, see you at home." Dawson said grumpy as ever storming off.


	2. Chapter 2

[later when the rest of 51's shift ends]

"Babe?" Matt calls shutting the front door behind him, "Gabby are you home?" Matt calls once again to see if shes home.

"Yeah, I'm home!" Dawson says loudly from her room.

"What are you doing?"

"Ughm, nothing." Dawson says in a panic, matt opens the bedroom door and then sees Dawson turning around holding a stick.

"Is that.." Matt tries to say something but Dawson cut him off, "yes it is, matt. Matt I'm pregnant" matt became over whelmed and tears started to fill in his eyes, "oh my god baby, were pregnant!"

"Yes, we are" Dawson says about to cry.

"Are we going to tell everyone the big news?"

"No, lets wait a little bit" Dawson said

"What about shay, shes your best friend at least tell her" matt replies

"Shes the last person i want to talk to right now"

"Oh yeah how did that go?" Matt says remembering the situation

"It doesn't matter, now lets go to molly's" Dawson said avoiding the question


End file.
